La difficile conversation
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Realgya!] Quand Hao organise une petite sauterie, tout le monde se sent un peu vulnérable. Et quand on se sent vulnérable, on fait toujours un peu des bêtises, n'est-ce pas Jeanne?
1. Invitation

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

Joyeux anniversaire, Rea ! C'est toujours aussi sympa d'échanger avec toi, et de voir nos écritures évoluer (ou pas).

En voilà un truc qui m'a posé problème ! C'était censé être une série de drabbles mais… mais plus j'écrivais plus ça grandissait, comme une espèce de plante grimpante gigantesque ! Donc euh… euh… voilà le résultat. Ça reste fragmenté, sinon j'en avais pour un an, mais j'espère que c'est assez long pour que tout fonctionne correctement.

Du coup… du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris pas mal de choses en écrivant tout ça. Je m'y suis prise tard, et je pensais avoir vite fini mais… j'ai dû apprendre à prendre mon temps. Et à laisser les persos prendre le leur. C'est facile de laisser Hao faire son cake mais j'ai pu réfléchir à pas mal de choses sur lui, sur ce que ça veut dire la vulnérabilité quand on parle de Hao, tout ça… et aussi au THJ de façon générale. Prendre son temps c'est aussi ne pas tout de suite s'occuper des bisous ou des enflammades, mais juste…. Bonjour, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que ce qu'on fait, qu'est-ce qu'on veut faire, tout ça.

Ah, du coup, en découpant tout ça, Jeanne elle part bien bas, mais elle va remonter. Promis.

Je blablate un peu, hm ? Tant pis. Du coup oui, comme je suis un peu en retard, j'ai découpé ce léviathan en chapitres un peu plus avalables, et en voici le premier^^ Juste dans les temps!

Bon anniversaire encore une fois, Rea ! Et plein de bonnes choses pour toi^^

* * *

 **Premier chapitre  
* ~ Invitation ~ ***

* * *

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Hao organise quoi que ce soit ressemblant à une soirée « anniversaire », surtout quand il s'agissait de l'anniversaire du début de son règne. Dès l'annonce, certains commencèrent à prendre les paris : qui viendrait ? à quoi ça ressemblerait ? combien de temps avant que les gens ne s'entretuent ?

Tamao apprit la nouvelle en découvrant l'invitation à l'adresse de Yoh et d'Anna sur la table de la cuisine. Le couple venait de rentrer à l'auberge pour une période de repos, et elle n'avait encore rien dit à personne, mais il semblait que Hao gardait un œil sur son frère…

Yoh et Anna, donc. Logique. Hana était encore trop petit pour une fête de ce genre; Ryû était en déplacement avec Kanna, et Hao devait avoir donné aux deux autres Hana leur invitation en main propre. Il n'y avait rien pour elle, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait partie du tournoi… et elle s'était fait une raison.

« Bonjour, Tamao. »

La voix qui s'éleva de derrière elle la fit sursauter, et le plateau qu'elle tenait fit un vol plané dans les airs. Heureusement, son visiteur avait de bons réflexes. Il leva un doigt, et le plateau s'immobilisa dans les airs, sans que rien ne se renverse.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » dit-il, un peu tard, alors que le plateau descendait pour se reposer sur le plan de travail. Les morceaux de fruit découpés n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Tamao regarda nerveusement le plateau, puis Hao, puis de nouveau le plateau. « M-merci, » osa-t-elle doucement, avant de se rapprocher de la table. « J-je vais chercher Yoh-sama…  
\- Pas besoin, » prévint le brun. « C'est toi que je viens voir, Tamao. »

Elle ? Ce serait bien une première. Lorsque Yoh ou Anna était à l'auberge, certes, il venait souvent, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle découvre des vols de gâteaux, de sucreries, de fruits. S'ils se croisaient, il engageait la conversation, certes, lui parlait gentiment, s'accommodait de ses silences et de sa timidité, lui ordonnait de le tutoyer. Mais il ne venait pas spécialement pour elle.

« D-d'accord… hm… comment a-allez… vas-tu ? »

Elle s'était souvenue qu'elle devait le tutoyer, ouf. Hao sourit, encourageant. « Très bien. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop débordée, en ce moment ? »

Tamao secoua la tête. « J'ai les esprits, pour m'aider… »

Un autre silence. Puis Hao sortit quelque chose des plis de son kimono et le lui tendit. Une enveloppe ? Tamao se contenta de le regarder, perdue.

« Elle est pour toi, » encouragea Hao en l'approchant encore. « Je voulais te la remettre en mains propres, mais j'ai été un peu retardé.  
\- Je n'ai pas participé au tournoi…  
\- Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, » sourit le roi. « Tu y étais, tu as tout vu, et tu as même sauvé la vie de certains participants. Ce serait bien mesquin de ma part de t'exclure. »

Tamao acquiesça, rosissant un peu à l'évocation de son petit moment de gloire. Hao n'avait pas oublié, donc. Pourtant elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose…

« Tu as déjà une idée de qui sera ton cavalier ? »

Tamao cilla et revint au présent. Hao la regardait toujours, la main toujours tendue avec l'enveloppe. Un cavalier ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la lettre – est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment venir accompagnée ? Et, de toute façon… Yoh irait avec Anna, songea-t-elle avec un léger pincement au cœur. Léger, parce qu'elle avait accepté la réalité des choses, mais quand même assez pour qu'il lui soit venu en tête. Hm… peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de penser à des garçons pendant un moment, comme elle se l'était dit. Alors… quelqu'un pour venir avec elle… Peut-être que Jeanne voudrait y aller… ?

« Je… je vais trouver, » décida-t-elle finalement de dire, sentant qu'elle prenait trop de temps pour lui répondre, avant de saisir l'enveloppe. « Et… et toi ? Enfin, je veux dire… ah, peut-être qu'en tant qu'organisateur tu n'en as pas ? »

Hao haussa un sourcil. Il semblait avoir voulu dire quelque chose, l'espace d'un instant, mais il devait avoir changé d'idée, parce qu'il referma la bouche. Puis il eut un léger rire et acquiesça. « C'est ça. Mais je serai heureux de t'y voir. »

Et sans plus un mot, il disparut.

Elle n'avait même pas pu le remercier…

* * *

« Oui, je viens de recevoir l'enveloppe, » souffla Jeanne, coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son coude alors qu'elle sortait l'enveloppe de sous sa couette. Pas question de laisser Marco la voir, cette enveloppe; il avait déjà crié bien assez fort en les recevant, avant de jurer qu'il irait plutôt en enfer qu'à cette étrange fête, et que si on ne le retenait pas il irait faire ravaler les invitations au roi lui-même. Jeanne avait cru l'incident clos mais, en revenant dans sa chambre, elle avait trouvé une dernière enveloppe sur son oreiller…

« H-Hao a dû se douter de ce qui arriverait, » suggéra Tamao.

« Et ça l'a sûrement beaucoup amusé, j'en suis sûre. Il devait se cacher dans un coin pour assister au spectacle… Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il énerve Marco exprès. » Non, en fait, Hao en avait presque fait une habitude : très régulièrement, il venait la voir, sous prétexte d'un « entraînement » qu'il voulait lui faire subir, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'avoir déclenché une crise chez un des X-Laws au passage.

« Enfin, maintenant c'est passé.  
\- Tout le monde va bien ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. John et Reiheit l'ont emmené se changer les idées dans une expo de voitures, il ne rentre que ce soir. »

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Donc… vous n'allez pas venir, » supposa Tamao. Elle semblait quelque peu déçue. Déçue ?

« T-tu y vas, toi ? Après la scène d'hier matin ? »

Tamao lui avait raconté l'incident, et, selon Jeanne, n'aurait plus dû accepter qu'il mette les pieds dans sa cuisine, et encore moins qu'il pique autant de pâtisseries quand bon lui plaisait. Mais elle avait appris à respecter l'étrange équilibre qui régnait dans la maison Asakura et à ne pas s'en mêler… tant que Hao restait seulement un mauvais plaisantin, et pas un vrai problème.

« J-je pense, oui. Enfin, ça a l'air sympa… et puis ce serait l'occasion de rassembler un peu tout le monde. Ça part d'un bon sentiment… je crois. »

Jeanne n'était pas très convaincue. Bon sentiment ou pas, elle connaissait la personnalité de Hao maintenant, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de doutes sur le fait qu'il leur réserve quelques surprises. Au début, elle avait pensé tout comme Marco, d'ailleurs : elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Mais en découvrant la lettre… Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas curieuse. Après tout, une fois le tournoi terminé, Hao ne lui avait plus jamais semblé menaçant. Juste… plein d'idées bizarres, et convaincu qu'il ne pouvait lui faire que du bien en lui faisant le don de sa présence. Ça, accompagné de ce que Tamao venait de lui raconter…

« Si tu le dis… c'est vrai que ce serait bien de revoir les autres. Et puis on serait ensemble, hein ? »

Tamao s'éclaircit la gorge, comme si elle cherchait à dire quelque chose sans bien savoir comment. « Tu… tu auras un cavalier, toi ? »

Jeanne grimaça. Hein ? Un cavalier ? La façon dont Tamao en parlait… en avait-elle un, elle ? Probablement. Jeanne se creusa la tête en essayant d'imaginer les couples. Yoh et Anna étaient garantis, mais les autres… Il était probable que Tamao ait reçu plusieurs demandes ! Et… sans bien comprendre pourquoi, l'idée que son amie soit accompagnée (et donc accaparée) pour toute la soirée eut le don de démoraliser Jeanne. Elles ne se voyaient déjà pas souvent… Mais… peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui demander ? Tamao n'avait peut-être accepté la demande de personne. Oui, ce serait une bonne solution ! Y aller en amies.

« Jeanne ?  
\- Ah – ah, désolée, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas… Euh… tu disais ?  
\- Pas de souci. Je disais, tu comptais venir avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Euh… eh bien… Je me disais… En fait… Je pensais… » Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Les mots ne voulaient juste pas venir ! Pourtant c'était facile, elle n'avait qu'à… qu'à…

« En fait… Horo-Horo m'a demandé ! »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Il fallait… il fallait qu'elle explique…

« Ah. » Tamao avait l'air… déçue ? « Mais tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait une fête…  
\- Euh… euh… Je n'avais pas l'enveloppe ! Donc en fait je… je croyais que c'était seulement pour les proches de Yoh… et lui aussi, vu que je n'avais pas d'enveloppe… mais vu que j'en ai une maintenant… » Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle s'enfonçait dans son mensonge comme dans de la glue… sans même savoir pourquoi elle avait menti !

« Je… je vois. Bon… je serai contente de t'y voir quand même, à cette fête… Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- A-attends ! Attends, en fait… En fait… Euh, le garçon Tao était avec lui, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait t'inviter ! »

Erm… erm… elle n'avait plus d'explications. Son cerveau devait avoir disjoncté.

« Oh ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé…  
\- Il… il ne devrait pas tarder ! Enfin, tu vois... ça va être bien !  
\- Oui… »

Jeanne se passa une main sur le front, le cerveau allant à cent à l'heure. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à la fête avec un des amis de Yoh, même s'il était gentil ! Et pas plus de voir Tamao avec Ren…

« On… on pourrait se voir avant ? Pour essayer des tenues ? Je pourrais te passer une robe, si tu veux… »

La réponse de Tamao se fit un peu attendre, comme si elle hésitait.

« Je… je pense que ce serait une bonne idée ! Si on fait ça chez moi, Marco n'en saura rien. Rappelle-moi bientôt pour fixer une date, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord ! À plus ! »

Jeanne raccrocha.

Dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer ?


	2. Essayages

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

Deuxième petit chapitre assez court mais qui forme un petit tout assez bien contenu, alors j'ai coupé là. J'espère que ça vous plaît jusqu'ici!

Où Jeanne s'enfonce, Tamao déprime, et Hao reste dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Deuxième chapitre  
* ~ Essayages ~ ***

* * *

Les retrouvailles de Jeanne et Tamao étaient toujours touchantes, de l'humble avis de Marco. (Quoi ? Il était parfaitement humble, voyons.) Cette fois-ci, pourtant, quelque chose semblait… bizarre. Jeanne avait été nerveuse pendant tout le trajet, et maintenant qu'elles étaient l'une avec l'autre, elles semblaient hésitantes, pataudes, mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux… les laisser seules. Elles avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire. Oui, c'était ça, sûrement : beaucoup de choses à se dire, et pas envie que l'adulte les écoute.

Ce serait quand même tellement dommage qu'elles se fâchent…

…

… …

…

« Alors ? Ren t'a demandé ?  
\- O-oui, » acquiesça Tamao alors que les deux filles s'installaient dans la pièce à vivre pendant que l'impressionnante valise de Jeanne lévitait gentiment dans un coin. « Il… il était un peu énervé que tu aies éventé sa surprise, mais il a été gentil. Je ne pensais pas qu'il… » Elle s'interrompit, un peu hésitante. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'héritier des Tao puisse s'intéresser à elle, et bientôt elle avait compris, ou cru comprendre, ce qui le motivait. Puisque son meilleur ami avait invité Jeanne, il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter seul, et Tamao tombait à pic. Elle ne lui en avait rien dit, évidemment, mais il était clair que la chose l'intéressait très peu. Ah… elle s'en remettrait. Au moins elle verrait Jeanne danser et s'amuser…

« Du coup, j'ai amené des robes pour que tu regardes, » disait Jeanne en ouvrant sa valise avant de tendre les cintres à un esprit de la maison. « Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voudrais, alors j'ai pris un peu tous les styles…  
\- E-et toi ? »

Jeanne releva les yeux, l'air soudain un peu nerveuse. « Ah, je – je te montrerai tout à l'heure ! Pour l'instant, on s'occupe de toi. Tu avais pensé à quel genre de tenue ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils mais décida de n'en rien dire. « Euh… je voulais quelque chose d'un peu long…  
\- Entendu ! »

Jeanne fouilla encore un peu et sortit quelque chose de soigneusement empaqueté dans du plastique noir. Puis elle se retourna et fit une petite moue. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

Tamao sourit et acquiesça.

« Alors il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où te changer pour que tu puisses essayer celle-là. Sans petits esprits pour nous espionner, » fit gentiment Jeanne, les yeux fixés sur un Conchi tout d'un coup très pâle d'avoir été découvert.

Après de légères remontrances, les deux filles s'exilèrent dans un autre pièce, et Jeanne patienta pendant que Tamao se changeait. « Tu es prête ?  
\- B-bientôt… »

Et, fidèle à sa parole, Tamao émergea peu après, lumineuse dans la grande robe blanche que Jeanne lui avait passée. Le tissu était ponctué de jolies fleurs rouges qui semblaient s'envoler dès que Tamao bougeait un peu. « Alors ?  
\- C'est… c'est vraiment joli ! Mais c'est pas un peu… trop ? Pour une soirée comme ça ? »

Jeanne cilla. « Ah euh… peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, il a pas vraiment précisé… Enfin il a rien précisé du tout, en fait. Alors… » Elle hésita. « Alors je pense que ce qui compte, c'est plus de savoir si ça te plaît à toi, Tamao, qu'autre chose. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Sa compagne y réfléchit, avant d'acquiescer. « Elle est vraiment jolie, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de choses… »

Jeanne sourit. La robe lui plaisait ! Retenant son enthousiasme, Jeanne lui sourit. « Tu veux essayer les autres, aussi ? Juste pour voir ?  
\- Bien sûr ! »

* * *

« Elles sont toutes très jolies, » commenta Tamao. « Je crois que je préfère celle du début…  
\- Moi aussi ! Je l'aime beaucoup, » sourit Jeanne en caressant le tissu. « Je les range du coup ? Pour ne pas les abîmer ?  
\- Oui. Et après, c'est ton tour !  
\- Ah, oui… »

Tamao fronça les sourcils, mais repassa derrière le paravent sans rien dire. La nervosité de Jeanne semblait un peu déplacée. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle devait mentir à Marco pour aller à la fête…

Alors qu'elle repassait son tee-shirt, Tamao entendit une sonnerie de portable de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. « C'est le mien, » annonça Jeanne avec précipitation, et son amie l'entendit fouiller dans ses affaires.

« Allo ? Oui, bonjour, Horo-Horo… hein ? La grippe ? Mais… oh. Tu ne pourras pas… ? Je comprends. Prends soin de toi. Au revoir. »

Tamao s'arrêta, le tee-shirt autour de son cou, et passa la tête à l'extérieur. « Tout va bien, Jeanne ? »

La jeune fille avait le dos tourné, et l'air particulièrement déçue. « Ben… Horo-Horo vient de me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à la fête, finalement. Il a la grippe… »

Tamao entendit le vibreur de son propre téléphone. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dépêcha de passer son tee-shirt et courut regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un message ! De Ren. Euh… Il dit qu'il a attrapé la grippe de Horo-Horo et… il ne peut pas venir non plus. »

Jeanne s'approcha, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet. « Oh… »

Tamao serra les lèvres. Elle… s'y attendait. Puisque Horo-Horo ne venait pas, Ren n'avait plus de raison de faire semblant…

« Hé, Tamao, ça va ? Tu… tu ne vas pas pleurer, si ? »

Non, mais… elle en avait quand même un peu envie. Elle avait juste droit à un message. Ça, ce n'était… vraiment pas gentil…

« N-ne pleure pas, » ordonna Jeanne en se rapprochant. « Écoute… ce n'est pas leur faute, mais… on va pas les laisser gâcher notre soirée. Et si on y allait ensemble ? »

Tamao cilla, levant une main pour s'essuyer l'œil. « Tu crois… ? Ça ne fera pas bizarre ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête et se pencha pour lui attraper les mains et les serrer gentiment. « Ce qui importe, c'est qu'on s'amuse ! Et on leur enverra des photos de toi dans ta jolie robe, ils verront ce qu'ils ont manqué ! »

Son assurance fit sourire Tamao, et elle acquiesça. « E-et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas… montré ce que tu allais porter !  
\- Ah… mais si on y va toutes les deux, je vais devoir revoir ma tenue, » fit Jeanne, songeuse. « Après tout, l'invitation parle de danse… » Relâchant Tamao, la jeune femme retourna à sa valise et commença à trier ce qu'elle y avait. Puis elle se glissa derrière le paravent avec un sourire. « Après tout, tu vas porter quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter, alors… j'avais songé à quelque chose, juste pour aujourd'hui, mais ça pourrait passer à la soirée… »

Après quelques bruissements de tissu, Jeanne ressortit de derrière le paravent, et Tamao lâcha un petit « oh ! ». C'était vraiment quelque chose que Jeanne ne portait pas habituellement, oui, elle ne s'était pas moquée d'elle. C'était… un ensemble qui ressemblait à un costume d'homme, blanc aussi, avec des accents bleus. Ça allait… très bien à Jeanne, vraiment bien pour ce qui n'était censé être que le déguisement d'un après-midi…

Rompant le silence, Jeanne osa : « Qu'est-ce que… tu en dis ?  
\- Ça… ça te va bien ! Mais… ça va aller ? Tu ne vas pas être trop mal à l'aise ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « On sera ensemble, donc… donc ça ira. Si on ne se sent vraiment pas bien, on aura qu'à échanger ! »

Tamao n'osa pas lui dire que sa tenue princière n'était pas non plus très facile à porter. Au moins, elles ne seraient pas seules…


	3. Premières danses

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

Hmm... le découpage fait un peu haché, mais c'est fini, je ne touche à plus rien si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire. Remplissez les ellipses avec vos propres idées!

Le prétexte de Hao me vient de Realgya (je... je crois? Impossible de retrouver la convo en question xd). M'avait beaucoup plu à l'époque! Et me plaît encore.

Cette fic, comme tous les Neaice, sont un peu bizarres pasqu'il faut travailler l'envie qu'ils ont d'être à trois et pas à deux. Ici je crois que c'est pas forcément équilibré, mais bon, vu que c'est un cadeau pour toi Rea au moins le déséquilibre est dans le bon sens... je me comprends.

Où Jeanne est frustrée, Tamao s'amuse, et Hao vient tirer dans les quilles.

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre  
* ~ Premières danses ~ ***

* * *

1\. Les quelques jours qui les séparaient de la fête se déroulèrent sans encombre. La grippe qui affectait les presque-cavaliers ne toucha personne d'autre, et Marco fut aisément convaincu que les filles faisaient une _pyjama party_. Il emmena donc sa chère fille adoptive chez Tamao, l'embrassa, et s'en fut. Les filles se changèrent, puis Jeanne les téléporta sur l'île, et elles entrèrent dans l'arène transformée en salle de fête improvisée.

« Ce n'est pas de très bon goût, » grimaça Jeanne à l'entrée.

« Tu trouves ? On s'était dit que c'était une façon de transformer l'endroit en quelque chose de positif, » lança une voix derrière eux. Karim, sur son trente-et-un lui aussi, leur confia d'autorité deux cocktails colorés et les envoya vers la piste de danse.

« Euh… tu crois que c'est alcoolisé ? »

Jeanne faisait un peu la grimace. Tamao haussa les épaules, puis sourit.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir… »

* * *

Premières notes de musique. Premiers regards hésitants.

« Bon, eh bien… Tamao…  
\- Attends, je te l'emprunte, » fit une voix derrière elle. Jeanne fronça les sourcils et virevolta pour faire face à Hao. Hao, vêtu d'un kimono noir étincelant et d'un sourire par trop malicieux.

Prise de court, Jeanne croisa les bras, un sourire malaisé aux lèvres. « Comment ça ? »

Hao ne se départit pas de son rictus amusé. « Je suis l'aîné des Asakura. Il est tout naturel que je me charge de la première danse de ma petite sœur, non ? Avant de la confier à une inconnue…  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

Jeanne serra dans sa main les doigts de Tamao, refusant de les lâcher. « Comme si j'allais vous…  
\- J-Jeanne… »

Elle se retourna vers Tamao, qui semblait un peu rose. Un effet de lumière ?

« Ç-ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'une danse. »

Jeanne hésita encore, puis accepta de relâcher les doigts de Tamao après un dernier regard plein de menaces pour le brun. « Je vais t'attendre près des boissons, alors. Mais…  
\- On sera sages, mamie, » ricana Hao.

Puis il s'inclina devant Tamao, lui offrant son bras. « Dois-je comprendre que tu m'accordes cette danse, douce Tamao ? »

Il la fit rougir, ce qui énerva Jeanne, puis elle acquiesça et lui donna sa main.

Et sans plus demander leur reste, ils étaient partis.

* * *

« Ce n'était pas très gentil de la surprendre comme ça, » osa dire Tamao en serrant les mains du roi de la fête. Hao ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait donné sa main et elle commençait à se demander s'il avait seulement voulu embêter Jeanne. Ce qui… ce qui, étrangement, la blesserait un peu. Plus qu'un peu.

Hao baissa enfin la tête vers elle, l'air surpris. Puis il sourit. « Tu penses qu'elle aurait été moins en colère si je lui avais demandé à l'avance ?  
\- Non, » admit la jeune femme alors qu'ils commençaient à danser. Timidement, elle ajouta : « Mais moi, j'aurais aimé savoir avant. »

Hao sembla enfin perdre un peu de sa superbe. « Tu as raison. » Un temps. « M'excuseras-tu ? »

Tamao considéra la chose un moment. Danser avec lui n'était pas désagréable, et elle se sentait bien en tournoyant. Même si elle était embêtée que Jeanne ne soit pas avec elle, Hao avait… une énergie, une force qu'il savait faire passer dans les autres quand il le voulait. Une énergie qui lui donnait confiance, un peu. Alors elle sourit, presque mutine. « Peut-être. Si tu… si tu es sérieux. Et que tu nous rends la soirée inoubliable ! E-et en bien, hein. » Chaleur dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler et n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Hao la regarda. Son sourire était revenu. « Tu devrais faire attention; tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages… »

Mais cela ne semblait pas être une menace; et Tamao se contenta d'en rire.

* * *

En les regardant s'éloigner, Jeanne ne put retenir une grimace. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être soudain en danger ? Pourquoi son estomac semblait se remplir de bile et ses yeux de larmes ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Hao avait tout planifié exprès pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Nerveusement, la jeune fille les regarda se positionner, au centre de la pièce évidemment. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus contrastés, Tamao dans sa grande robe à volants, Hao dans son kimono fleuri. Et pourtant… et pourtant ils étaient parfaitement assortis.

Jeanne se retourna brusquement, levant une main pour la presser sur sa bouche. Était-ce normal de se sentir malade ? Non, pas malade. Retournée. Terrorisée. Jalouse. _Jalouse_.

Identifier la source du malaise ne l'apaisa pas, et Jeanne ne parvint pas à se retourner pour les regarder encore. De quoi était-elle jalouse exactement ? Ce n'était certainement pas de Tamao, non. Et pas vraiment de Hao, non plus, ou pas seulement. Des deux ? Ça devenait franchement bizarre, dans sa tête, dis donc. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui sache lire dans les pensées. Clignant des yeux, elle tenta d'évacuer les larmes… et sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Jeanne, tout va bien ? »

Se retournant, la jeune femme sourit à Tamao. « Ah – ah, oui, tout va bien… je me suis juste mordu la langue. » D'un coup d'œil, elle tenta de repérer Hao, mais il n'était nulle part. « C'est déjà fini ? »

Tamao acquiesça. « On avait dit une seule danse, non ? Et puis… et puis il a dit qu'il devait surveiller les Paches, alors me voilà. Toute à toi ! »

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de rosir et, pour cacher son trouble, tourna la tête vers la piste de danse. « D'accord, eh ben… eh ben on va danser alors ?  
\- Allons-y ! »

* * *

Ce n'était pas comme avec Hao. Jeanne avait clairement été élevée et éduquée par un très bon danseur, mais elle avait plus de mal à lui faire sentir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui ne gênait pas Tamao, d'ailleurs, parce que… parce que. Leurs mouvements étaient moins contrôlés, moins harmonieux, mais Jeanne souriait, et elle rosissait, et elle était adorable. C'était différent d'avec Hao. Mais bien, aussi.

Jeanne releva les yeux vers elle et sembla étonnée de sentir son regard sur elle. Se raclant la gorge, elle profita d'une pause dans la musique pour demander : « Tout va bien ? Tu veux faire une pause ? »

Tamao cilla, puis sourit.

« Après la prochaine, alors ! »


	4. Mascarade et manigances

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

J'ai du redécouper ce chapitre un peu parce que… parce que ça faisait un chapitre très court et deux chapitres de près de 3K pour finir, ce qui me va pas xd Donc bon, j'ai trouvé un nouveau petit équilibre, et on y retourne.

Où Hao fait chanter deux filles, Tamao s'affirme, et Jeanne danse sur des charbons ardents.

* * *

 **Quatrième chapitre  
* ~ Mascarade et manigances ~ ***

* * *

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elles commençaient à ralentir, Jeanne et Tamao virent arriver une Rutherford avec un sourire... Inquiétant. Trop inquiétant.

« Ah, vous voilà toutes les deux ! Venez, venez, j'ai une mission pour vous ! »

Trop estomaquées pour réagir, elles se laissèrent entraîner vers la scène. La proximité des haut-parleurs rendait la communication difficile, alors Jeanne crut d'abord avoir mal entendu quand Rutherford s'expliqua : « On a besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir la pause de Radim ! C'est lui qui s'occupe de la musique et tout, mais il n'a pas bu de la soirée, et son taux de glucose est un peu bas. Vous voulez bien chanter quelque chose, juste le temps qu'il se repose ? »

Il y eut un moment de confusion.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils alors que Tamao rougissait. « Chanter ? »

Rutherford ne se départit pas de son sourire malicieux. « J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous ! Et me dites pas que vous ne savez pas chanter, je vous ai entendues toutes les deux. Allez, zou ! »

D'un geste, elle les fit rentrer dans la petite pièce derrière le podium. Dans un coin, un ordinateur était allumé.

« Trouvez-vous quelque chose dans le répertoire et bouh ! Promis, on ne jugera pas. C'est juste pour que Radim puisse faire une pause et se rafraîchir ! »

Nerveuses, les deux demoiselles s'entre-regardèrent. Elles avaient appris à bien se connaître, et elles partageaient certains goûts musicaux, mais de là à chanter en public, sans répétitions ? C'était vraiment exagéré, même de la part des Paches. Et pourquoi elles, d'abord ?

« S-si Radim a besoin de faire une pause... on... on devrait regarder, » décréta Tamao, avant de s'approcher de l'écran.

Jeanne hésitait encore à aller dire à Rutherford que ce n'était vraiment pas possible; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tamao accepte de regarder... « T-tu es sûre? Je veux dire... On n'est pas obligées. Essayer de nous forcer la main, c'est mal. Tout ça, c'est vraiment...  
\- J-je sais, Jeanne, c'est vraiment... j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. Mais Rutherford compte sur nous, et nous sommes capables de le faire... s'il y a une chanson ou deux qu'on connait un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte ? »

Qu'est-ce que ça coûtait ? Tamao n'avait donc vraiment pas peur de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Jeanne restait figée près de la porte. Elle pouvait encore s'enfuir, combattre le barrage Rutherford, et laisser Radim trouver une autre solution. Il était cependant clair que Tamao ne ferait pas de même, et Jeanne ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Alors... alors il n'y avait pas tellement d'options. Jeanne avala sa salive et s'approcha de l'écran, où Tamao faisait défiler des chansons.

Depuis la console, Tamao sourit. « Viens voir, il y en a une ou deux qu'on connaît ! »

* * *

Une dernière salve d'applaudissements les accompagna alors qu'elles quittaient le podium, et Tamao se permit un long soupir de soulagement. Malgré son assurance affichée, l'idée de chanter sans préparation devant autant de gens qu'elle connaissait l'avait un peu beaucoup effrayée, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle sentait le nœud se défaire dans sa gorge. Enfin, c'était fini, et elles s'en étaient plutôt bien tirées, alors tout irait bien…

Un discret « clap-clap » la tira de sa rêverie, et elle leva les yeux au moment où Hao entrait dans l'espace de préparation. « Tout le monde est sous le charme, bravo. Bon, Jeanne a l'émotion d'un poisson pané dans le meilleur des cas, mais ça ne s'est pas trop vu…  
\- Hé !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, » la défendit Tamao à son tour. « Moi, je l'ai trouvée très bien. »

Hao lui adressa un sourire affable, et indiqua la salle d'un hochement de tête. « Ils ont l'air plutôt d'accord avec toi. Vous formez un bon duo.  
\- M-merci… »

Jeanne fixait Hao sans un mot, les sourcils froncés. Tamao plissa les lèvres. Avait-elle compris quelque chose qui lui échappait ?

« J'ai vraiment bien fait de suggérer à Rutherford de vous embaucher, vraiment…  
\- Ah ! Je le savais, » lança Jeanne, les joues rouges. « Vous avez tout manigancé –  
\- Pour que vous passiez un bon moment ? C'est gentil de me remercier. »

Sous l'effet de l'éclat de colère, Jeanne avait légèrement rosi, et Tamao sentit à la fois qu'elle comprenait sa réaction et qu'elle ne la partageait pas. Oui, elles avaient passé un bon moment, alors pourquoi se fâcher ? Certes, Hao avait agi dans leur dos, mais… elles auraient pu dire non. Rutherford ne les aurait pas traînées de force sur scène, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

« Jeanne, » commença-t-elle avec hésitation, « est-ce que c'est si grave ? On s'est bien amusées, après tout… »

Jeanne tourna un œil furieux vers elle, et son expression sembla chavirer un peu. Était-ce… de l'inquiétude que Tamao percevait ?

S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle se tourna vers Hao. « Mais… Jeanne a aussi un peu raison. Ça ne se fait pas de… d'inventer une histoire pour qu'on fasse ce que tu veux. »

Hao leva un sourcil. Son regard se promena entre les deux filles, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de ce qu'il avait à dire, avant que son expression retrouve son vernis d'amusement. « Inventé ? Je n'ai rien inventé. Radim a bien eu une crise d'hypoglycémie. »

Tamao ne perdit pas sa détermination. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire.  
\- Certes. » Le roi s'inclina. « Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Vous entraîner dans une aventure pareille sous un faux prétexte était complètement déplacé de ma part. »

Tamao sourit, puis se rendit compte que les boissons du début de la soirée commençaient à faire effet. « Merci. Je reviens ! Ne vous écharpez pas en mon absence, s'il vous plaît… »

* * *

« Vous entraîner dans une aventure pareille sous un faux prétexte était complètement déplacé de ma part. »

Jeanne frémit. Heureusement, Tamao ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. Depuis quelques minutes pourtant, les paroles de ses deux interlocuteurs avaient un désagréable arrière-goût. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit, si ? Ren et Horo –

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? La capacité de notre chère Tamao à pardonner à tort et à travers. J'espère qu'elle n'aura jamais à s'en repentir… »

Jeanne s'efforça de cacher son trouble et d'afficher uniquement de la méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? »

Hao tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire reptilien aux lèvres. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela veut dire ? Je disais simplement que des gens mal intentionnés pourraient facilement lui faire du mal s'ils le désiraient. »

Était-ce du mépris dans sa voix ? Il n'avait pas cette voix-là avec elle d'habitude, et cela lui fit plus mal qu'elle l'imaginait. Jeanne leva le menton, tentant de forcer le dédain. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez du mal à faire confiance et à pardonner que vous avez raison. Vous avez juste peur de ce qui peut se passer. Tamao… » Sa voix s'adoucit. « Tamao est très forte pour ça. Bien plus forte que vous et moi. Elle ne se laisse pas faire par sa peur. Je l'admire beaucoup pour ça, et, si vous trouvez ça ridicule, ça m'est égal. »

Hao la considéra, un grand sourire s'invitant sur son visage. D'une main, il tapota le crâne de Jeanne, s'attirant un regard revolver.

« Tu m'impressionnes. Admettre que nous avons des points communs ? Identifier tes faiblesses ? Te détacher de tes anciens modèles ? Toi aussi, tu deviens forte. » Désarçonnée, Jeanne ne répondit rien. Était-ce une – mauvaise – blague ? Il ne pouvait pas être honnête, si ?

« Mais alors… » Hao avait repris, et Jeanne le fixa de nouveau, les sens en alerte. « Alors, Jeanne, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Si tu l'admires tellement, Tamao, pourquoi la mener en bateau comme tu le fais ? »

Sa gorge s'assécha. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant ! Il ne lisait plus les pensées, après tout, et Ren et Horo-Horo le détestaient trop pour lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas savoir !

Un peu tard, elle répondit : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
\- Bien sûr que tu vois. Pensais-tu vraiment qu'une histoire de la sorte ne sortirait pas ?  
\- Vous prêchez le faux pour savoir un vrai qui n'existe pas, » accusa-t-elle.

« Ah non ? Mais vois-tu, le problème, c'est que je voulais que Yoh passe une bonne soirée. Alors quand deux de ses amis ont décommandé, victimes d'une grippe aussi foudroyante que peu convaincante, je suis allé les voir. Et là, surprise surprise, je les ai trouvés en train de se gondoler devant leur console, en parfaite santé. Tu ne me suis toujours pas ? »

Il était terriblement sérieux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un aille si loin pour éventer son mensonge. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire; c'est en les prenant par surprise qu'il avait appris la vérité. Avalant sa salive, Jeanne croisa les bras. Que répondre ? Hao la fixait bizarrement. Au bout d'un moment, il souffla : « Alors ? Rien à dire ? »

Elle détourna les yeux. Comment lui expliquer ? Il en comprendrait pas. Il comprenait peu de choses à son sujet. Lui n'avait jamais de moment d'embarras ou de timidité; s'il voulait quelque chose, il le disait, et il ne craignait jamais de réponses négatives, parce que qui pourrait lui dire non ? D'entre ses dents, elle siffla : « Pas besoin de me faire la leçon. J'ai… j'ai paniqué, c'est tout.  
\- Ta panique est organisée, à ce que je vois. Capable de créer des plans à plusieurs étapes, exécuté avec froideur, minutie, méthode –  
\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu… » Elle s'arrêta elle-même, consciente de la faiblesse de l'argument. « Elle s'amuse, ce soir. C'est ça qui compte.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne te dis pas qu'elle songe à la « grippe » de Ren, tombée si miraculeusement en même temps que celle de ton cavalier ? Tu penses qu'elle n'est pas capable de sentir quand il ment, juste parce qu'elle croit à tes histoires ? Allons, tu sais très bien que c'est ton domaine de prédilection. Ren ne t'arrive pas à la cheville quand il s'agit de mentir. »

Jeanne pâlit. « Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur.  
\- J'en compte plus qu'une.  
\- Et vous avez raison. » La jeune femme baissa la tête.

Hao soupira. « Ce que tu as fait était petit, et mesquin. Mais sois tranquille : je ne lui dirai rien. »

Froncement de sourcil. Depuis quand Hao était-il… euh. Était-ce un signe de gentillesse, ou de méchanceté ?

« À une condition. »

Jeanne aurait pu lui sauter dessus. Évidemment ! Ce sens du suspens… Il faisait tout exprès pour l'énerver, vraiment. Ravalant sa gêne, Jeanne répondit : « Quelle condition ? »

Hao lui décocha un sourire innocent. « Une danse avec moi, évidemment.  
\- Quoi ? »

De pâle, elle devint immédiatement rouge, et elle le sut, et elle lui en voulut d'autant plus.

« Allez. Je n'en demande qu'une, » promit le brun, la main tendue. « Sinon je lui dis tout. »

Jeanne aurait presque montré les dents. « Très bien. Une seule.  
\- Parfait, » fit le brun en tapant dans ses mains. « Allons-y avant que Radim n'ait un autre étourdissement… »


	5. Dernière danse

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

Un poil de retard pasque…. I am a forgetful old lady. Allez, on s'approche du dénouement !

Où Hao se fait griller, Jeanne prend enfin une bonne décision, et Tamao ne comprend plus rien.

* * *

 **Cinquième chapitre  
* ~ Dernière danse ~ ***

* * *

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la piste de danse, la musique ralentit, devenant atrocement doucereuse. À l'image du roi, certainement, songea Jeanne avec venin alors qu'il lui prenait les mains et les posait sur ses épaules. « Prête ? »

Jeanne lui envoya un regard qui aurait pu effrayer un hippopotame adulte, parce qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour espérer ébranler Hao. Espérer, sans chance de succès cependant; le brun ne fit que lui adresser un nouveau sourire affable alors que la musique reprenait. « Aussi prête qu'on peut l'être avec vous, » soupira-t-elle.

« Parfait, » se félicita le brun alors que la musique reprenait. Jeanne le surveillait du coin de l'œil en se concentrant sur ses pas, mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler tout de suite. À la place, il se laissait entraîner par la musique, oubliant parfois de se soucier de sa partenaire. Jeanne l'avait vu faire, avec Tamao; du début à la fin il avait fait attention. Que devait-elle comprendre par là ?

Refusant de se torturer l'amour-propre, elle décida d'enfouir cette pensée profondément et de s'oublier un peu dans la danse… ce qu'elle parvint à faire pendant peut-être dix minutes avant de redevenir nerveuse.

N'y tenant plus, elle finit par relancer son cavalier : « Alors vous n'allez rien dire à Tamao ? »

Hao cilla, baissa les yeux vers elle, droit, froid, royal.

« N'y vois rien de gratuit. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : ce que tu as fait était petit, et mesquin. »

Toujours le doigt là où ça faisait mal, hein. Jeanne détourna les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les aiguillons de culpabilité qui lui remplissaient le ventre.

« Mais Tamao te connait, aussi bien peut-être que je te connais. Suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu peux être petite et mesquine parfois, et suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu n'es ni petite ni mesquine le reste du temps. »

Jeanne releva la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, finalement ? C'était quoi, cette espèce de demi-insulte ?

Hao roula des yeux. « Elle te pardonnerait beaucoup de choses, » énonça-t-il lentement, comme agacé du temps que prenait Jeanne pour comprendre.

Jeanne le regarda un long moment. « Vous avez raison, » fit-elle finalement. « J'ai compris. Je vais tout dire à Tamao, dès que… dès que je vais la retrouver. »

Hao sourit. « Tu m'en vois ravi. Je pense honnêtement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais… je voulais que ça vienne de toi, même si pour ça j'ai dû beaucoup t'aider. »

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté, même si c'était bien mal venu. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas à lui de lui donner ce genre de leçons… Et d'ailleurs… pourquoi tenait-il tant à la lui donner, cette leçon ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Oui, quelque chose la gênait dans l'attitude de Hao, et cela depuis bien avant leur danse, depuis… depuis…

« Avant ça… »

Le brun s'interrompit dans une pirouette, et Jeanne manqua trébucher, ce qui le fit sourire. « Mes excuses. Tenterais-tu de te défiler ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Je le ferai. Mais avant ça, je dois comprendre quelque chose. »

Hao pencha la tête vers le côté, mais ne répondit pas. Il attendait. Bon. Eh bien elle n'avait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau et espérer avoir raison.

« Pourquoi m'avoir invitée, Hao ? »

Le brun cilla. « Pourquoi ne pas t'inviter ? Tu as été l'une des étoiles du tournoi… » Ricanant à sa propre blague, il la fit tournoyer, mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire.

« Prenez-moi au sérieux cinq minutes. Vous avez fait attention à ce que moi, j'obtienne une invitation, même si les autres X-Laws jetaient l'autre au feu. Cela vous a demandé un minimum de planning et de réflexion. Mais juste quelques heures avant ça, vous êtes allé remettre la sienne à Tamao en mains propres. Elle était peut-être même la première à en recevoir, je me trompe ? »

Hao hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce, clairement ennuyé par le tour que prenait la discussion. « Jusque-là, je ne peux remettre en question tes talents de détective. Dis-moi, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Lyserg, non ?  
\- Ne changez pas de sujet. Si vous vouliez inviter Tamao pour qu'elle soit votre cavalière, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit directement ? »

Hao sembla _vaciller_ sous la violence de l'attaque. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'en subir d'aussi directes. Mais bien vite il se reprit, se fendant d'un grand sourire. « C'est assez osé de poser cette question, quand on voit comment toi tu as choisi de lui demander. »

Jeanne grimaça mais ne lâcha pas prise. Elle avait vu juste ! « Alors vous vouliez vraiment la prendre comme cavalière. C'est pour ça que vous nous tournez autour depuis le début de la soirée, que vous avez voulu danser avec elle et l'entendre chanter. Vous en pincez pour elle et j'ai déraillé vos plans. »

Hao la regarda un long moment. Était-il soufflé ? Pas vraiment. Elle avait du mal à cerner ses émotions, mais… ah, non, le sourire goguenard revenait.

« C'est fou comme tu peux être à la fois presciente et obtuse. Je ne sais pas comment ton esprit peut te supporter, lui qui déteste le mensonge et les zones d'ombre. »

Décontenancée, Jeanne ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qu'avait-elle manqué ? Tout se tenait dans sa tête… Elle vit Hao rouler des yeux.

« Fais un effort. Oui, j'ai invité Tamao personnellement, oui, j'ai dansé avec elle, oui, j'ai aimé l'entendre chanter. Cela dit, il y a une autre fille que j'ai invitée, et que j'ai fait chanter et danser avec moi. »

Alors là, il l'avait perdue. « Votre comportement n'est pas plus logique dans ce sens-là… Et puis, de toute façon, vous me méprisez, non ? »

Hao haussa les sourcils. « Je fais ça, moi ? Première nouvelle.  
\- Vous savez en donner l'air, en tout cas, » se corrigea Jeanne en baissant les yeux. La gêne était d'autant plus forte qu'elle avait toujours cru que c'était le moteur du comportement de Hao à son égard – même pour les entraînements : pour elle, c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle ne détruirait pas accidentellement le monde qu'il protégeait, et qu'elle lui causerait le moins d'ennuis possibles…

« Mais alors… Tamao…  
\- J'aime beaucoup Tamao, » la coupa le brun avec un air de défi. « Et je t'aime beaucoup toi. Je vous ai invitées toutes les deux parce qu'il est clair que, d'une part, vous avez toutes les deux de forts sentiments pour moi – la jalousie compte comme un sentiment, Jeanne – et que vous en avez l'une pour l'autre. Je pensais que, ce soir, on pourrait discuter de tout ça en adultes, avec elle et non pas à son propos, mais tu as préféré nous lancer dans cette folle aventure. »

Jeanne ne releva pas, un peu trop perplexe et un peu trop émotionnée pour réagir. Alors Hao avait… joué les marieuses ? Non, ce n'était pas aussi simple. « Toute la tartine sur le fait que je suis mal entraînée et que vous avez le devoir de m'éduquer – tous ces après-midis où vous veniez me voir…  
\- Comme je te le disais, tu n'es pas très fine. Mais vu que tu y trouvais ton compte, j'ai pensé que cela avait tout de même un intérêt. Bon, et si tu allais retrouver Tamao, qu'on puisse enfin parler tous ensemble ? »

Jeanne prit conscience du silence autour d'eux. La musique s'était arrêtée, et les autres couples s'étaient délités.

« Ils ont annoncé les gâteaux, c'est pour ça, » expliqua le brun avec un sourire. « Si tu te dépêches, il en restera peut-être. Allez, file. »

Encore un peu perdue, Jeanne passa quelques instants à le regarder avant d'acquiescer.

« Même pour les déclarations, vous ne savez pas faire comme tout le monde, hein ? »

* * *

Tamao serrait les mains dans sa belle robe, sans parvenir à se soucier de la froisser. Elle s'était perdue en cherchant les toilettes, et à son retour elle avait été abordée par des garçons en quête de cavalières, ce qui fait que, même en allant vite, elle avait mis vraiment longtemps à retrouver le coin du stade qui contenait la piste de danse. Et quand elle y était enfin parvenue…

Son sang semblait lourd, glacé dans ses veines, et elle ne parvenait plus à avancer. Hao et Jeanne – Hao et Jeanne dansaient. Leur énergie tourbillonnait autour d'eux comme pour souligner à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble, effaçant les gens autour d'eux, ne laissant plus sur la piste que la fille grimée en prince et le roi en kimono. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la danse, ni le rythme, mais elle reconnaissait l'aise avec laquelle ils bougeaient, la familiarité qu'ils avaient l'une avec l'autre. Yoh et Anna se comportaient pareil parfois, dans ces moments où ils étaient tout d'un coup seuls au monde…

Refusant de garder l'image en tête, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les boissons et tenta de se rassurer. Après tout, elle avait dansé avec les deux. Ça ne voulait rien dire ! Et… et plus elle y songeait, plus elle trouvait la douleur dans sa poitrine toute bête. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui faisait mal exactement. Pouvait-elle être jalouse des deux en même temps ? Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Plus un… manque, une envie dévorante d'être là-bas elle aussi, avec Jeanne pour la faire tournoyer, et Hao pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle s'emmêlerait inévitablement les pieds. Étrange sensation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le tableau qu'elle voyait peint sur la piste de danse lui était particulièrement insupportable. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se retourna vers l'entrée du stade, et commença à marcher. Peut-être qu'une promenade lui permettrait de se changer les idées…


	6. Vérité

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

Dernier chapitre avant un mini épilogue ! Que dire, que dire, pas grand-chose, la fac avale mon âme.

Où Jeanne se jette à l'eau, Hao l'y suit, et Tamao est enfin un peu rassurée.

* * *

 **Sixième chapitre  
* ~ Vérité ~ ***

* * *

« Hao, » appela une voix derrière le roi.

Levant le nez du fraisier qu'il avait réussi à accaparer, il se retourna, un peu déçu. « Jeanne. Tu as fait ce qu'il faut ? » À voir sa tête – inquiète, mais pas désolée – la réponse était négative. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Jeanne regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. « Je ne trouve pas Tamao. Je l'ai cherchée partout dans le stade. »

Ah, ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Étant donné le nombre de gens attendus, les Paches, toujours peu avares d'économies, avaient décidé que le stade suffirait à tous les accueillir, et s'étaient organisés sur ce principe. À l'extérieur, rien n'avait été prévu sinon les hôtels pour ceux qui dormiraient sur place…

« Tu as pu la manquer, » finit-il par dire. « Si tu demandes aux Paches…  
\- Déjà fait. Eux non plus ne l'ont pas trouvée, et elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Je pense qu'elle est sortie, mais comme c'est une soirée sans esprits, elle a laissé les siens à l'auberge, et, dans le noir, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Hao n'attendit pas la suite. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Jeanne en tout, mais sur ce sujet-là en particulier il se fiait à son jugement. L'attrapant par la main, il se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée du stade. L'aura de Tamao, malgré l'entraînement rigoureux qu'elle suivait, ne serait jamais très impressionnante (tant mieux; elle surprendrait d'autant ses adversaires), et il n'était pas étonnant que Jeanne n'ait pu la déceler; mais le rôle du Shaman King tenait aussi à la possibilité de localiser chacun de ses sujets. Il sut immédiatement vers où se diriger.

Jeanne dut le sentir, parce qu'elle demanda aussitôt : « Elle va bien ? »

Sans s'attarder, il répondit d'un hochement de tête et l'entraîna à sa suite. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de spéculer quant à la raison de cet isolement volontaire. À une heure pareille, sans esprit pour la guider, comment Tamao avait-elle pu choisir d'agir ainsi ? Elle avait des raisons de ne pas être complètement satisfaite de sa soirée, la plupart causées par leur chère princesse fragile, mais rien d'aussi terrible. Ça se serait vu. Il l'aurait vu, et à défaut Jeanne l'aurait vu. Non ? Si. Il lui accorderait ce crédit-là aussi.

Bientôt il ralentit le pas. Ils étaient arrivés à la plage. Dans la pénombre nocturne, ç'aurait pu être un piège mortel, mais ce n'était pas le cas : les vagues du bord luisaient d'une étrange couleur bleutée. L'effet de la faune locale, peut-être, réagissant à l'afflux d'énergie shamanique. Et Tamao était là, ses chaussures à la main, elle aussi nimbée de cette douce lumière…

« Tamao ! »

Jeanne s'arracha à sa poigne pour courir à elle. Hao, quant à lui, se contenta d'un soupir soulagé, qui serait certainement invisible à côté du déferlement d'affection de Jeanne. Mais le plus dur restait à venir…

* * *

Jeanne franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Tamao avec l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Son soulagement était tel qu'elle ne la gronda pas, ne lui demanda pas d'explications; elle se contenta de la serrer contre elle. Tamao, surprise, laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, puis fondit dans le câlin. « Jeanne… »

L'intéressée la lâcha, la regarda bien, sourit. « Tu as trouvé l'endroit le plus joli de l'île, affirma-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Hao, qui venait de se rapprocher. « J'ai pas raison ?  
\- Pour une fois, si. C'est à se demander pourquoi je me suis donné tant de peine à faire décorer le stade. Mais bon, il est plutôt normal que la nature réaffirme sa supériorité... »

Jeanne, qui s'était glissée dans son angle mort, roula des yeux avant de singer son discours pompeux, ce qui fit pouffer Tamao.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout, » tenta-t-elle de répondre, retenant un nouveau rire devant la mimique de Jeanne. Hao dut finir par comprendre, parce qu'il se retourna et soupira. « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que des âneries ? Rien à dire, surtout ? »

Jeanne, douchée, redevint sérieuse. Le ton de Hao n'était pas menaçant, pas vraiment, mais elle se souvenait de sa promesse. Avalant sa salive, elle se tourna vers leur compagne.

« Tamao, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Son sourire se figea, et Jeanne eut l'impression qu'on lui décollait le cœur. Son regard était si douloureux… Tamao avala sa salive, acquiesça et se força de nouveau à sourire. « Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, non, pas du tout ! »

Hao éclata de rire à côté d'elles, clairement dépassé par son hilarité. « Devrais-je me sentir offensé ?  
\- Vous plaisantez ! C'est moi qui… »

Jeanne fut interrompue par un bruit de sanglot. Immédiatement, l'embarras céda à la panique, et Jeanne se retourna pour la serrer contre elle. « Tamao ? Tamao ? Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

De sous les cheveux de Tamao, elle vit Hao qui tentait de se maîtriser et le fusilla du regard. Comme un peu douché, et certainement touché aussi, il s'approcha, et compléta le câlin. « Tout va bien, » souffla-t-il doucement. « Tout va bien. Relâche la pression.  
\- Je… je croyais que vous… que ce soir… que c'était un adieu, » parvint-elle à dire entre deux hoquets.

« Mais… mais non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je… je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Tamao se calma progressivement, et bientôt elle défit le câlin. Jeanne se redressa nerveusement, se tritura les bras, regarda Hao, et se lança à l'eau.

« Voilà... en fait, Horo-Horo et Ren... Ils ne sont pas malades. » Tamao fronça les sourcils et Jeanne se souvint de la remarque de Hao. Même si elle se doutait que Ren allait sans doute bien, la mention de son comparse devait la surprendre. La gorge sèche, elle se força à continuer. « Ils ne sont pas malades, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de nous appeler pour annuler. Et... » Elle vit que Tamao s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. « Et, laisse-moi finir, ils l'ont fait parce qu'en fait... en fait ils ne nous ont jamais invitées. »

Cette fois, Tamao était trop confuse pour ne rien dire. « Mais... mais Ren m'a appelée pour...  
\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire. Pas parce que Horo-Horo m'avait invitée, mais, parce que... parce que quand tu as appelé pour parler des invitations, j'ai voulu... je voulais t'inviter toi, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je... j'ai du mal à expliquer _pourquoi_ , c'était juste... tellement de gêne, et... et de peur... que j'ai dit ça à la place sans réfléchir. Et une fois que c'était dit... ça me paraissait tellement bizarre et stupide que je n'ai pas pu, pas su – pas réussi à me forcer à te l'avouer. à la place, je leur ai demandé de monter cette... mascarade... et voilà. Je sais que c'est horrible et que tu es blessée, et je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. C'était petit... et mesquin, » finit-elle doucement, les yeux au sol, à demi inclinée.

Il y eut un silence. Jeanne osait à peine respirer; son sang battait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'elle n'entendait plus les vagues.

« Tu as raison, » fit enfin Tamao. « C'était petit et mesquin. J'ai cru que... que Ren m'invitait par pitié. J'ai cru que Horo-Horo te plaisait. Et surtout... surtout, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu m'invites. »

Jeanne ravala la nausée qui menaçait, acquiesça. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle avait du mal à entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Tamao aurait aimé... ?

« D'ailleurs, toi tu as poussé la chose bien plus loin – bien trop loin – mais Hao a fait pareil. Toi aussi... » La voix de Tamao s'étrangla, et Jeanne devina qu'elle croisait le fer visuel avec l'intéressé. « Toi aussi, tu as été tout près de m'inviter, puis tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce n'était pas courageux de votre part à tous les deux. »

Jeanne avait un peu de mal à suivre. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. « Tamao... ?  
\- Ce n'était pas bien, Jeanne. Mais je comprends – enfin – oui, je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Il faut que ça change, et ça va changer, mais je comprends. Redresse-toi, si tu veux bien ? Je n'aime pas parler quand tu... merci. »

Jeanne, trop confuse pour savoir quelle émotion afficher, avait accroché le regard de son amie. Tamao sourit. Lui ouvrit les bras.

Jeanne s'y précipita avec plaisir.

« Toi aussi, » l'entendit-elle dire à Hao, qui se rapprocha en traînant des pieds. « Vous êtes un peu immatures, tous les deux, mais... vous avez mis pas mal d'énergie à construire vos prétextes. Parce que – parce que même la fête, c'est un prétexte, Hao, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et se redressa à demi. « Un prétexte ?  
\- Mais bien sûr. Oh, faire passer une soirée reposante à Yoh, c'est gentil, mais en fait vous vouliez nous parler à toutes les deux, hein ? »

Jeanne se retourna, et les deux filles fixèrent Hao.

* * *

Hao savait que son éternel sourire était un peu tordu, mais ne parvenait pas à se corriger, et il espéra qu'elles ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le sache mal à l'aise, et là, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Oh, quand il s'agissait de voler un après-midi ou deux de repos pour paresser dans les pattes de Tamao, ou d'aiguillonner Jeanne pour la faire progresser et grandir, il s'en sortait bien. C'était dans ses cordes. Voilà pourquoi il avait imaginé pouvoir les pousser l'une vers l'autre. Elles auraient à gérer la difficile conversation, pas lui. Lui se contenterait de les regarder de loin, et d'être fier d'avoir contribué à cette belle chose qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais franchir le pas lui-même ? Il ne se voyait pas le faire. Le plus simple, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait certainement été d'approcher l'une ou l'autre, mais… ça n'aurait pas été pareil.

Sauf que voilà, si Jeanne était un peu obtuse, Tamao était très, très fine, et elle l'avait percé à jour.

« Alors ?  
\- Chut, » fit Tamao en poussant Jeanne du coude, « laisse-le faire à son rythme. ça va venir.  
\- J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à un long discours, » souffla Hao, avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sable. Les deux filles s'entre-regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire.

« Non, pas un discours, mais un peu de franchise. Pour montrer à Jeanne comment ça fait ?  
\- Mais, euh, » protesta Jeanne en faisant une moue exagérée.

La petite comédie qu'elles lui jouaient ne parvint pas à affermir son faux sourire, et il continua de les contempler en silence. Jeanne s'impatientait, il le sentait; elle en avait beaucoup sur le coeur. Mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien dire. Tamao hésitait, elle aussi, mais elle semblait moins nerveuse. Semblait. Tamao savait mieux cacher ses émotions…

Avec un soupir, Jeanne se laissa tomber elle aussi en tailleur devant le roi. « Hao, » fit-elle doucement, levant une main pour que Tamao la laisse parler, « vous n'avez pas à sourire si vous n'en avez pas envie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de sculpter vos phrases jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes parfaites et piquantes. Vous pouvez hésiter, vous pouvez être simple. Vous pouvez commencer à demi-mot, et… et ce sera un début. Pas vrai ? »

De concentrée, Jeanne redevint hésitante – _fragile_ – et questionna Tamao du regard. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Hao en aurait ri s'il ne s'était pas senti en porte-à-faux. Son sourire s'était un peu assombri pendant que Jeanne parlait, et maintenant il n'en restait qu'une ombre vague. Forcément, à force de chambrer Jeanne et de lui montrer qu'il comprenait très bien comment elle fonctionnait, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle finisse par inverser la tendance. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas si tôt, et certainement pas ce soir. Ah, voilà pourquoi il aurait préféré qu'elles se mettent ensemble d'emblée, sans le concerter. Il ne se trouverait pas dans cette situation… et les voir satisfaites lui aurait donné une excuse pour se détacher d'elles sans rendre les choses difficiles. Alors que maintenant…

« Hao, » tenta Tamao, et soudain il sentit une petite main dans la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il tenta d'affecter la tranquillité.

« Mes devoirs m'appellent, mais je reste encore un peu. » Il se permit le mensonge, parce que techniquement c'était toujours un peu vrai – pas de repos pour le roi…

Une douleur vive à la paume le fit presque sursauter. « Tu… tu m'as pincé, » lâcha-t-il, sur un ton bien trop capricieux à son goût, mais Tamao ne se démonta pas. Elle lui agita son index libre sous le nez.

« Tu n'es pas Jeanne : tes histoires ne passent pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas grave si c'est difficile ! Ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous. Prétendre que ça ne l'est pas pour toi… ça crée un déséquilibre. S'il te plaît… arrête. »

Jeanne, inquiète, lui toucha le bras. Hao grimaça.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de… me sentir vulnérable, » admit-il. « Mais vulnérables, nous le sommes tous dans cette conversation, et le nier n'apportera rien de bon. Pardonne-moi, Tamao.  
\- C'est… ça va. Tu le dis mieux que moi. »

Avec un soupir, le roi posa son menton sur sa paume libre. « D'accord… d'accord. Comme vous le savez, au fil de mes vies, j'ai eu des relations. Mais à partir de ma vie Pache… tout s'est mis à ressembler plus à une… _histoire_ qu'à la vraie vie. Un conte. Pourquoi me soucier des gens autour de moi, alors qu'ils mourraient et moi pas ? Je serai le seul à me rappeler, de toute façon. Chaque âme m'oublie dès qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Et ce sera le cas pour vous aussi, à moins de vous enseigner mon savoir sur ce point, ce à quoi je ne tiens pas. »

Elles acquiescèrent simultanément, et il s'amusa de constater qu'elles ne se concertaient pas. Était-ce un secret si peu désirable ? Certains auraient quand même tué – avaient tué – pour tenter de le découvrir.

« J'ai du mal à… m'inquiéter de ce qui arrive aux gens. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… » Il ne finit pas. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à les blesser ou les mettre en colère.

« D'où toutes ces façons de parler, ces images nous comparant à des insectes, » finit pourtant Jeanne. « C'est logique. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'aimer une abeille ? Qui s'inquiète des émotions du moustique ou de la fourmi ?  
\- Moi, » fit Tamao après une seconde, s'attirant des regards interloqués. « Je fais de mon mieux pour les convaincre de ne pas approcher de l'auberge. Et pour les moustiques, c'est irritant, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'un peu de sang. Quoi ? C'est si bizarre ? »

Hao sourit de l'expression de Jeanne. On eut dit un poisson frit…

« Un… un peu, » admit-elle. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Hao. « Vous avez raison sur un point : des gens mal intentionnés pourraient vraiment lui faire du mal.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ah, euh, tout à l'heure… Hao disait… ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas important. On s'éloigne du sujet ! »

Hao se sentit sourire. Sincèrement cette fois. « Certes. Donc, je disais… je ne sais pas bien ce que je disais. C'est assez rare que j'aie à… considérer… les autres comme autre chose que des moustiques.  
\- Flatteur.  
\- Suffisamment pour que tu succombes à mon charme en plus de celui de Tamao. »

Jeanne grimaça.

« Vrai. Hein, quoi ? »

Tamao éclata de rire. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se calmer, et le sourire de Hao s'élargit.

« Mais… mais, » fit-elle, de nouveau sérieuse, « tu as envie d'essayer ? Pour nous ? Avec nous ? Tu… tu as envie de ne plus… t'arrêter à cette différence, ce déséquilibre ? »

Hao pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne promets rien. »

Tamao sourit, s'assit entre eux deux, prit la main de Jeanne, puis la sienne. Il sentit que les deux filles se concertaient silencieusement. « Ce n'est pas grave, » fit finalement Jeanne. « Moi non plus, je ne peux pas promettre de ne jamais mentir, même… même si je ne veux pas le faire. On a été fait… imparfaits, et de loin – sauf Tamao, qui est clairement un ange descendu du ciel pour nous en enseigner le chemin…  
\- Hé, ne te moque pas !  
\- Je ne me moque pas.  
\- Le pire, c'est qu'elle est sérieuse…  
\- Non, » reprit Tamao. « Je ne suis pas parfaite non plus, et il y a des choses en moi que j'aimerais changer, améliorer… Mais je vois où tu veux en venir, Jeanne. À trois, on… on peut décider d'essayer.  
\- À trois ? Parce que… Parce que tu… Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à nous dire tout de suite, après nos... frasques, » hésita Jeanne, « mais... »

Tamao acquiesça timidement. "Je… vous m'êtes tous les deux très chers. Pour des raisons différentes… et pour d'autres très similaires aussi. Mais je n'ai pas… pas plus que vous les mots ou… ou la façon de le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave. Aucun de nous n'a l'habitude de ce genre de relation, après tout. ça va s'apprendre avec le temps," proposa Hao.

« Ce qui… ne veut pas dire qu'on ne parle pas dès maintenant, hein ? On parle. Plus d'histoires compliquées pour dire des choses simples. Et si l'un de nous est mal à l'aise… ou si ça ne va plus… ou si au contraire ça va très bien, et tout, on le dit. D'accord ? »

Hao acquiesça, et vit Jeanne faire de même.

« D'accord. »


	7. Nuit

La difficile conversation

ou

Genre octobre

 **Auteur** : Rain

 **Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages et ses concepts non plus. Par contre, ce texte m'appartient. C'est beau comme ça fonctionne.

 **Soundtrack** : J'envoie valser (Zazie)

 **Pairing:** TamxHaoXJeanne, JeanneXTamXHao, Neaice dans tous les sens xd

 **Note** :

Et voilàààà ! Je suis malade, donc je n'ai rien d'intelligent à dire. Si, j'aurais aimé étoffer ce dernier chapitre… mais c'était déjà long !

Où le trio s'endort, et d'autres restent réveillés.

* * *

 **Épilogue (1)  
* ~ Nuit ~ ***

* * *

« Bien, bien, bien, je suppose que c'est à moi de trouver une façon de terminer la soirée en beauté, non ? » Hao sourit, coquin, en levant la main vers les étoiles. « Regardez. »

Jeanne et Tamao obéirent après s'être regardées. Elles étaient belles, ces étoiles, et nombreuses, plus qu'à l'habitude, mais… il n'y avait rien de particulier dans leur lumière. Après un moment, Jeanne baissa les yeux vers Hao, interrogative.

« Jamais patiente, hein, » sourit ledit Hao avant de lui faire signe de recommencer. Roulant des yeux, la petite Française finit par obéir et, une fois sûr d'avoir capté leur attention, le Shaman King leva la main. « Prêtes ? »

Et, tout d'un coup, il tordit son poignet, et fit tournoyer les étoiles avec. Les petits points blancs devinrent soudain des traînées brillantes lovées en arc de cercle, avec pour centre elles bien évidemment, mais de leur position elles ne le verraient pas. Juste les étoiles soudain décrochées, en roue libre, à la dérive…

C'est sous les cris d'admiration et d'extase que le roi rit pour la dernière fois de la soirée avant de s'allonger avec elles. Finalement, ça c'était vraiment bien passé…

* * *

 **Épilogue (2)  
* ~ Petit matin ~ ***

* * *

« Hé, passe le pop-corn, sois pas radin. »

Sourcil levé, un semblant d'hésitation. « Demandé comme ça, ça donne envie…  
\- S'il vous plaît, ô Votre Majesté Ren-sama, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir approcher le maïs soufflé de mon côté du canapé au lieu de le monopoliser comme un grand radin. Oh pardon, la bourde ! Oh veuillez m'excuser ! Veuillez… Ah ! »

Horo-Horo se tut enfin, le nez sur le plancher. Dans la chute du canapé, provoquée par un pied agilement envoyé dans ses côtes, lui avait fait perdre la manette, et il aperçut du coin de l'œil son personnage chuter lui aussi, définitivement K.O.

« Hé, c'est de la triche ! »

Ren le regarda depuis le canapé, l'air innocent. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. T'es vraiment nul, dis donc, t'as perdu depuis la dernière fois.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, moque-toi. N'empêche que je t'avais presque avant qu'un pied fantôme ne me touche les fesses, » grommela Horo-Horo en se redressant.

D'un air décidé, il se pencha au-dessus de Ren pour attraper le bol de pop-corn – juste à temps pour voir son camarade se saisir du récipient et l'éloigner juste assez pour le faire tomber en travers de ses genoux.

« Hé oh, ça va bien, oui ?  
\- Arrête de râler cinq minutes, tu veux bien ? »

Ils restèrent là, un peu patauds.

« N'empêche, imagine. On pourrait être coincés dans une espèce de bal pourri organisé par ce taré d'Hao, » souffla Horo-Horo, un sourire moqueur au visage. « C'était quand même bien pratique, le truc de Jeanne.  
\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais faire semblant d'avoir la grippe pendant deux semaines va vite te gaver…  
\- Vrai. M'enfin, si on les passe ici avec des cochonneries et des jeux-vidéo, moi je ne suis pas contre. »


End file.
